You Gave It Up
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: "I don't want to be Austin Moon!" Austin Moon had the worst day of his life. Not only did his fans chase him around for twenty minutes, but his partner Ally told him something that made him want to scream. When he woke up the next day, he found that he is no longer Austin Moon. Someone else is. Now he has to find a way to get his life back, before his true identity is gone forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Austin Moon ran into Sonic Boom as fast as he could. His face was red and dripping with sweat. He was completely out of breath, but despite the fact that he was weak in the knees, he managed to shut and lock the door. Sighing with relief, he sat on the counter, doing his best to cool off. After a minute, he had began to regain his ability to think clearly. He hopped off the counter and glanced around the store in confusion. His partner, Ally, wasn't there. Which was strange. Ally was always at Sonic Boom. It was her dad's store and she was practically the only employee.

He frowned. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Ally all day. It was kind of weird. They hung out together constantly. She was one of his best friends. He felt he owed everything to her. But where was she?

Then, he froze. He felt his blood run cold. His heart sped up. The panic was in his throat. It was that sound. The noise that could be a reward, if he was on stage. But the same noise also made him regret becoming a performer. It was the screaming. The high pitched wails that made him want to run and hide. He knew it was just his fans. And he loved his fans. But did they have to come on so strong? I mean, chasing him through the mall? Isn't that a little excessive? He had been running from them for the last twenty minutes. He couldn't do it anymore, and it was getting louder. They had tracked him down. Soon enough they would pounding on the doors, all trying to get a look at him through the glass. He spotted the stairs that led to the practice room. A hopeful grin spread across his face. He could hide up there. So without another thought, he went charging up the stairs. He barged into the practice room, but was soon stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ah! Austin, what are you doing up here?"

He let out a little scream of surprise. (Of course, it was a very manly scream. Kind of.) Sitting at the piano bench was his songwriter. Her hair was messy and hanging loosely in her face. Her hazel eyes had dark bags under them. She looked as if she'd been sitting there for several days.

"I come up here all the time... This us where we write together, remember?" He studied her. "Are you okay, Ally? You look absolutely exhausted."

She scowled, which was very unlike her. "I'm fine!" She snapped. He took a step back, a little alarmed. "Uh..." She seemed to realize how rude she had sounded, because her features softened. She stood up, an apologetic look on her face. She brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like such a jerk. I just... I haven't slept in days."

"Is it about the new song? Because I know we'll get it. You're amazing and-" She cut him off. "No, it's not the song. It's about... us."

"Us?" His voice squeaked a little when he said it. He knew that his dark eyes had just lit up. He had liked Ally for longer than he would ever admit. Recently they had tried dating, but it didn't work out. They agreed to stay friends. He did love that he still got to hang out with Ally, but "just friends" wasn't exactly where he wanted to be. He still had feelings for her, and though he tried to fight them, they were definitely there. She noticed the look on his face, and rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean us as in a relationship. I mean us as in a partnership." His eyes widened. He didn't even have time to be disappointed. She had mentioned their partnership. What was going on? They had always been perfect partners, right? It was like she had read his mind.

"We had always been the perfect partners." She sounded hesitant. "I was a songwriter with stage fright, and you were a singer that couldn't write songs. We..." She slowly searched for the right words.

"Completed each other." He heard himself say.

She nodded. "Yeah. We did. But look at us now. I don't have stage fright anymore. And you... You can write songs." She paused before moving her gaze to anywhere but Austin's face. "So do we even need each other?"

He gaped at her. "What?"

"I just... I'm not sure anymore... And I..." Her eyes were filled with tears. "I love you to death, Austin. I do. But I'm always just going to be your songwriter. That's what everyone sees me as." Seeing his hurt expression, she tried to rephrase. "And that's good! But... I almost feel like I'm... I'm..."

"You're what?" He knew how desperate he sounded. He just didn't care.

"I feel like I'm living in your shadow." She admitted. "And I don't know. It'd be nice to be 'Ally Dawson the singer' not 'Ally Dawson the songwriter'."

"But you're both!" He said, attempting to sound cheery. "That's what makes you so amazing!"

She sighed and absentmindedly began playing with a piece of her hair. "I... I know. And I'm not trying to sound bitter. I do love working with you. You're talented, kind and thoughtful. You're an all around great person. Adored by millions. And I am so grateful to you for being one of the best friends I've ever had. But..."

That's when it hit him. He stumbled back, he was so shocked. The realization washed over him, and he stared at her. He managed to voice his thoughts, knowing they were true. "You don't want to be my partner anymore." It almost sounded like a question.

"No, no, I just-"

"How could I be so blind?" He asked himself. "I was so busy focusing on my time in the spotlight that I-"

"Austin, that's not what I'm saying."

He could tell that his eyes currently looked like those of a sad puppy. "Then what ARE you saying?"

Ally's gaze faltered. "I don't know."

"Yes you do. You think we should stop working together."

"No, I-"

"You know I'm right, Ally. And I get it. All this time, you've wanted to be a star too. And I... I've been holding you back."

Ally gasped. "Austin, that's not it at all! You're the reason I've gotten as far as I have! Don't-"

He stopped her there. "I have to go. Don't worry about the song, okay? I'll figure something else out."

"Austin-"

But he had already left. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. He reached the bottom and froze. That's right. He couldn't leave. If he tried he would be swarmed by the crazed fans that surrounded the place. He took a seat on the piano bench and put his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?"

Austin looked up to see a boy about his age standing above him. He had dark hair and blue eyes. His hands were in his pockets. Austin frowned. "How did you get in here?"

The boy just shrugged. "I don't know. The door?" He said, before quickly changing the subject. "Look, are you okay?" He asked again.

"No. I just... I wish I was anyone but me right now."

The boy's eyes gleamed with what seemed to be excitement. "Really. So, you don't want to be yourself?"

"No." Austin said, too miserable to take caution in what he was saying.

"So..." It was like he was hunting for exact words. "You don't want to be Austin Moon."

"No. I don't want to be Austin Moon." He repeated.

The boy grinned and patted him on the back. "I think I can help you with that. Don't worry."

Austin's eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, what-" Then suddenly, everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Austin Moon's eyelids felt extremely heavy as he slowly regained consciousness. He rolled over and cringed. The bed he was on was extremely uncomfortable, unlike his one at home. This caused him to frown. If he wasn't at home, where he was he? He started trying to sit up, but as he attempted to support himself with his arms, they trembled like Jell-O before giving way. They were completely numb, as were, he soon discovered, his legs. When he threw them over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up, they also shook, like fall leaves as they're about to fall. He fell back on the bed and let out a groan of pain. He was so sore. His back felt as if someone had sat on it while he did push-ups. Of course, he knew he needed to get up. For some reason, he was very uneasy. He just felt like he had to get out of there.

Mustering every bit of strength he had, he managed to sit up and look around. Nothing looked familiar in the slightest. It was dimly lit, as there was only one little lamp which wasn't very bright. The black wallpaper and dark velvet carpet didn't help much. He soon noticed that there wasn't much furniture. Besides the uncomfortable bed, there just a old dusty loveseat, a mahogany rocking chair, and the end-table the lamp was on. There were a few things hanging on the walls, however. A portrait of a dark-haired boy, a small calendar, and a broken mirror.

He finally stood up and did his best to hobble across the room towards the door. Just as his hand touched the brass doorknob, something caught his eye. Someone else was in the room. He could see their outline. They had hair the colors of a raven's feathers, bright blue eyes, and a nervous expression. Immediately, he realized it was the boy he had met earlier. He turned and his chin dropped. So did the boy's. He was looking at the mirror.

"What?" As he spoke, so did the boy. It really was his reflection. "No. I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming."

But as soon as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. It was too vivid, too real. Though it seemed like something from fairytales or a bad movie, it was actually happening. He was completely awake, and as he pinched his arm repeatedly, he started to panic. What was going on? Why did he look like that boy?

"Hey Austin. You look upset. Something wrong?"

Austin turned and he felt himself pale. Standing in front of him was... Him. The same fluffy blonde hair, the same chocolate eyes. He almost passed out.

Austin was... Or... The other Austin was... Smirking at him. His arms were crossed and there was a sneer in his tone.

"Who are you?" Austin (the real one) asked. His voice was shaking.

"I'm Austin Moon." The boy chirped, in a perfect impression of the pop-star. "I think the real question you should be asking..." He raised an eyebrow and it almost looked arrogant. "Who are you?"

"I'm Austin Moon!" Austin yelled, though he honestly wasn't sure anymore.  
The phony smirked. "Are you really?" He pointed to the mirror. "Because I think you're Michael Johnson."

"W-What?" He stuttered. "But..."

"Do you remember what you said to me? Yesterday? You said 'I don't want to be Austin Moon'."

"But I didn't mean it!" Austin squeaked fearfully. "I want to be Austin Moon! I do!"

Michael shook his head. "Too late for that. You don't realize the gravity of what you said. When you said you don't want to be Austin Moon, you got rid of the protection you had. You had all rights to your own identity, but you let it go. You gave it up."

Austin gaped at him. "B-But... How do I get it back? Aren't you just supposed to give it to me? I learned my lesson!"

"That's a good one." There was no humor in his voice. "But you're supposed to be like, my fairy godmother or something, right? Here to teach me a lesson?"

"Fairy godmother?" Michael spat, disgusted. "Okay, one... Do I look like a fairy godmother to you?"

"No." Austin scowled. "You look like me."

Michael sighed. "Not what I meant. And two... Do you really think I'm on your side?"

"I-I was hoping..."

"Think again. I'm not here to help you. I'm here for my benefit, and my benefit only. Sorry to disappoint."

"B-But how am I supposed to become me again?" Austin stuttered. Michael leaned forward, his now dark eyes glistening. "You're not."

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this took so long to update. Unfortunately, because of school, I will not be able to update as frequently as I would like to. It'll be about once a week. And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to get it up, and that seemed like a good place to stop.**


End file.
